Freddy and Jason vs Five Nights at Freddy's
by Dretadel
Summary: Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees make the mistake of attacking children in Fazbear's Fright. Narrated by Springtrap, the characters are Springtrap, Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, Fredbear, Freddy Krueger, and Jason Voorhees
1. The discovery

Springtrap

"There was a young child in the hallway. I grinned, knowing that I had set eyes on my sixth victim. I had murdered five other children, unceremoniously stuffing them in the animatronics of the resturaunt that this place, Fazbear's Fright, was based of off, the old restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She tried to stop me. Charlie had attempted to destroy me, activating the springlocks that held back the animatronic parts, causing them to break loose and pierce my flesh. Twenty years later, I can still recall the pain and torment that almost lead to my death. _The springlocks that had been holding back the animatronic parts snapped back, lacerating my body nearly everywhere, reopening the scars. Then the parts themselves jerked their way into my body, puncturing my lungs, stabbing into my chest only just enough to scratch my heart, breaking my ribs, destroying my organs. The agony lasted unnaturally long, almost ten minutes before my misery ended._ I had known nothing but blackness for twenty years, blackness and the voices of those five children whispering to me, finally forgiving me, realizing that my murdering them had given them eternal life. I had learned much about them. They had acquired a different kind of wisdom that was different from the kind you normally see. But the thing that had stuck with me most was the fact that a certain supernatural being had killed all their siblings who lived on a particular street, named Elm Street. They knew that it attacked the others through dreams. Two of them had even been visited by him, and told me about how he had been horribly burned. He had had metal claws on his fingers, which he used to cut them, but they had woken up before the thing could finish him off. They told me that their parents had mentioned it, along with the name of Freddy Krueger. I had, twenty years later, been truly awakened by the sounds of people speaking loudly, drilling into the wall of the safe room, where I was. When they finally knocked it down, I could see light for the first time in twenty years. I had to remain stiff, though, so nothing would appear out of order. They picked me up, loaded me into a truck that was backed into a hole in the building, and drove off. I could see, by the very faint light that still seemed almost blinding to me, that they had also taken the others, even the Fredbear suit. I did not know how I was alive, or how I could feel both my body and the Bonnie suit as if they, together, were my body. I was trapped in the suit for so long I was _part_ of the suit. Springlocked… Trapped. Spring...trapped. I am Springtrap. When we stopped, I felt myself being taken out, along with the other children. I would have gasped, but I could not, but I had, for the first time in over thirty years, seen moonlight. But this moonlight was not the "gentle" kind, as one might describe it, but cold and harsh. I could see a sign above the building I was being taken into, which read, Fazbear's Fright. I shook off the memories, irritated by my momentary idiocy. I approached the child, who was alone. He looked at me, afraid, but with the kind of a person who is thinking, Wow, this place really is freaky. The thought enraged me, and I stepped closer, about to make sure that this foolish child would never see the light of day. He was alone, and nobody was about to catch me. The child fainted, and I stopped for a moment, confused. Suddenly, he began thrashing, and cuts were opening all over his body. I stepped into the shadows to watch exactly how long it would take Krueger to kill the child, but then an unnaturally tall man wearing a hockey mask walked over to the child and killed him with his machete. I knew _this_ man personally. Jason Voorhees. Before I could register even more anger, Jason just melted into the shadows, leaving behind the corpse of the dead child. I quickly took the dead child, left the place I was in, put him in an alleyway, and went back to Fazbear's Fright. I didn't want to have the child's body in Fazbear's Fright, or I might never get a chance to kill again.


	2. The battle

_3 days later_

I, once again, saw a child in the very same hallway as three days ago. But this child was accompanied by another. I walked toward them, safe with the knowledge that Fazbear's Fright had closed for the night. I approached them, hidden by the shadows. One of the children fainted, and began thrashing around. Jason appeared, predictably, and rushed out and killed the other child, but before he could kill the first one, I sprinted over and shook the child roughly as a cut was opening on her brow. The child's eyes fluttered open for a moment, confused, before she passed out again, this time from apparent blood loss. I jumped backward into a backflip, astounded that Jason had missed. I kicked him in the back of his head, propelling myself into a backward roll. I landed gracefully, standing straight and acutely aware of Jason, but a shimmering in the air tore my eyes away from Jason for a moment. Jason stopped too, and we both stared at the air that was rapidly becoming solid, forming a being that I was familiar with. Two of those children that had been visited by Krueger had shared their memories with me, letting me see what he looked like. The air solidified into a horribly familiar and burned man wearing a black-and-red striped sweater, a hat, and a clawed glove. I heard heavy running, and I sensed, without turning around, the five running out and in front of me. Freddy Krueger looked at the children, then Jason, and I saw Krueger's lips move, just barely enough to lip read. _I think it's time to set aside old grudges and work together to accomplish more together. Agreed?_ Almost imperceptibly, I saw Jason nod. _This is going to be bad,_ I thought. Krueger looked at the children, and then, after a second, said "Afraid of _this?"_ and shifted into me, but the version of me before I had become part of the suit. The children stood, not reacting. "Why are you not cowering?" Krueger yelled. "Because I am with them, and they have forgiven me," I said, stepping out of the shadows and into his view. "You killed my victim, now _you_ are my victim." I spoke for the first time in over thirty years, and I almost didn't recognize my own voice, as demonically altered as it was, sounding exactly like a Dremora from Skyrim. Krueger incoherently yelled, rushing me and the children. " _Now!"_ I shouted, and they responded. As Krueger neared, Freddy punched him in the face. While he stumbled, shocked at how powerful the blow was, Foxy jumped him and slashed with his hook, opening up a gash in his back that almost instantaneously began to close. While Krueger was occupied, I rushed Jason, who sidestepped to my left with inhuman speed. I spun to my right with my claws pointed behind me. Jason parried with his blade and stabbed at my stomach, or where it used to be. I bent my back backward, allowing the blade to jab less than an inch over me. I swatted it aside and yelled, "Remember me? _William Afton?"_ He stiffened with surprise, and I buried my claws into his chest and jumped backward, the edge of his blade missing me by a millimeter. In my peripheral vision, I saw Krueger summon flames and hurl them at Chica. She jumped backward, and I felt my surroundings changing, and fear began to envelope me. _This is_ his _land,_ I thought. _This is Dreamland._


	3. Dreamland

I saw the children, Krueger, and Jason appearing, and I thought _If before was bad news, then this cannot even be described with a word._ "Aahhh, it's good to have unlimited power again. Prepare to die!" Krueger yelled, lunging at me. I sidestepped and stabbed at him. He flew back of his own accord, and I glanced behind me, and what I saw shocked me. They had turned into much more demonic creatures, being much taller, having sharper teeth and claws, and torn-apart suits. But Freddy seemed to have three smaller versions of himself, but with gaping mouths and oversized heads. I looked down, and both felt and saw that I, too, was altered, having longer claws and teeth, being much taller, having my suit torn up a bit, but my insides were pure blackness. _This must be Jason's fear; the way he sees us in his nightmares._ With renewed confidence, I roared, striding toward Krueger, faster than I ever could have in real life, and successfully punched him in the stomach. He momentarily wore a shocked look, then clawed at my face with superhuman speed, his claws catching on fire as they sailed toward me, trailing fire behind them. I caught his claws between my own, not feeling any pain, yanked off his glove, exposing his hand, threw the claws behind me, and sank my claws into his stomach. Before he could recover, I jerked my claws upward into his chest, and he howled with pain. I yanked my claws out of his chest, releasing a fountain of almost jet-black blood, spun, and clawed his face. He gave me an uppercut to the chin that sent me flying upwards, but I easily managed to turn my fall into a backward roll, standing up next to his claws. I quickly grabbed them, positioned them between my own, and snapped them. Krueger howled with rage, summoned fire around him, and blasted it toward me. I only barely managed to avoid it, even with my superhuman speed. He ran over to the shattered remains of his claws, picked them up, and threw them at me in such a way that the points of them were pointing straight at me. I dodged them with minor difficulty, ran at Krueger, and used my left claws to cut off his right arm while simultaneously burying my right claws into his side. Then, as he grimaced with pain, I bit into his forehead, releasing a spurt of blood that was continuous. My surroundings began to fade, blurring into white, and when they finally solidified again, we were back in Fazbear's Fright, with Freddy Krueger's body lying on the ground with a rapidly forming and increasing puddle of blood.


	4. The Betrayal

Our bodies were still the same as they were in Dreamland, though, no doubt due to the fact that Krueger did not release our appearances. I grinned an unearthly smile, and spoke to Jason. "It was your fear of us that altered us, made it possible to defeat Krueger. How ironic it is, that he preyed upon fear, and used it to make himself stronger, yet it was fear, from his own ally, no less, that was his undoing. Now, you will experience nothing but terror, pain, and the fact that it was you that killed both Krueger and yourself." He was tensing with rage as I spoke, and when I finished, his body position betrayed that fact that he was going to jump me, discreet as it was. "Now!" I shouted, and roared a battle cry. We rushed Jason, who seemed to be prepared for it, for he jumped out of the way of Foxy, who had easily outstripped us, and hit him with the flat if his blade, sending him sprawling. Bonnie and Chica flanked Jason, enraged that he had taken Foxy temporarily out of commision so fast. They shared a mental signal that I barely managed to sense, and pounced. Jason jumped straight up into the air, kicking both Chica and Bonnie in their faces. He then proceeded to grab hold of their necks, lift them, and smash them against a wall, hard enough to create deep cracks. Me and Freddy sprinted at Jason, roaring louder that I would have thought possible. He turned, dropping Bonnie and Chica, and Freddy and I joined minds, empowering each other. We simultaneously punched him; me in the solar plexus, Freddy in the face, ripping through the mask and knocking it off. Jason stumbled, and we spun, clawing him. He roared in pain, black blood streaming from his face and chest, and Freddy and I sank our claws into him, me stabbing his back, and Freddy stabbing Jason's stomach. As one, we pulled out our claws and punched him in both the front and back of his head, weakening his skull. Then Freddy bit into Jason's forehead, and I then proceeded to snap Jason's neck. We separated our minds, then surveyed the carnage. Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie were standing, slight shock emanating from them. I looked at the cracked wall and smiled wryly. "Heh, that'll make this place look a little more authentic," I said, again almost not recognizing my altered voice. "Let's leave the bodies, to show the world that we don't need to fear them any longer. Speaking of which, good job, all of you, and especially you, Freddy." Fredbear spoke to me. "Why not hide them? Why not keep the world in fear of those two demons?" I was momentarily surprised, and then I narrowed my eyes, knowing that Fredbear wasn't like that. I addressed the rest of the group keeping up the pretense of ignorance. "You think we should?" They all agreed. "Okay, I'll get Krueger, and Freddy can get Jason." I lifted Krueger's body as Freddy lifted Jason's, and the we split up to find suitable hiding places for the bodies. When I was alone, I looked at Krueger's body, so puny in death. I heard a groan, and my eyes widened. Freddy Krueger lifted his head, and rasped, "You have not killed me, just as you have not killed Jason. We will meet again." With that, he vanished, leaving me confused as to why his voice was so different, yet I almost recognized it. I heard an unearthly shout, which startled me out of my pondering, and I ran to the origin of the shout. I saw Freddy, and as I heard the others running, I asked Freddy, "Where is Jason's body?" "I don't know," Freddy answered. "It just disappeared. Where's Krueger's body?" I had a bad feeling about this. "Same thing happened to Jason's body. He spoke to me, though. Did he speak to you?" "Yes," Freddy replied. "He said, 'You have not killed me, just as you have not killed Krueger. We will meet again.' Then he just vanished. But his voice, it was so different from before, yet I thought I knew it, though I couldn't place it. What does this mean?" I looked up at them, all of them emanating shock, and I knew what it meant. I roared even louder that before, and punched the wall angrily. "It means," I said, barely able to control my rage as I looked up at them, "That we now only have five of us, and there are three of them, and there are no more footsteps." They looked at each other, comprehension dawning on their faces. I spoke, "Fredbear's gone."


End file.
